


Hide Some Columns

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Quick and Dirty, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: Office AU set in the same universe as French Earl Grey. Armie is struggling at work. Timmy helps (sort of).





	Hide Some Columns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etal/gifts).



> After the fun of our Christmas party fics, etal suggested that we write something to commemorate the end of the tax year (as you do). Here is my humble offering. This is set in the same universe as French Earl Grey, but you don't need to have read that to understand this. All you need to know is that Armie works in Accounts and they have been secretly dating since Christmas :)  
> Inspired by an X Files fic I read years ago and have forgotten the name of. Whoops.

Maximum amount received hold on 0203694699. Quantity billed exceeds quantity ordered. Amount received exceeds amount billed by tolerance amount. Needs revalidation. Incomplete. Not validated. Armie pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as the headache pierced his brain like a hot needle. He blinked a few times before looking back at his laptop.

“Why don’t you match?” He frowned at the order line, “Ah. A dollar out. Who the fuck processes these orders, seriously? How difficult is it to divide something by 30?”

Timmy sighed, scraped the last bit of chow mein from the takeaway container, “You know, Armie, when you said we could have a night in, I pretty much assumed I’d be naked by now.”

Armie turned around, smiled sadly, “I’m sorry, baby. I just need to get this done before Friday. If we can’t account for the spend in this year’s budget, they’ll slash next year’s, and I’m getting shit from Don constantly.”

“I know,” Timmy held up a chopstick to placate him, “I just miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” he sat back.

Timmy placed the empty box on the coffee table and crawled into Armie’s lap, holding his face with both hands as they kissed. Armie rolled his hips, squeezed Timmy’s ass to bring him closer. Timmy bit his bottom lip and Armie pulled away with a hiss, pain shooting through his skull.

Timmy sat back on Armie’s legs, “I didn’t do it that hard,” his lip twisted into an adorable pout, “I thought you liked it.”

“I do, usually, but my head is killing me.”

Timmy climbed off, defeated, “You should get your eyes tested.”

 

Armie frowned at his reflection. The glasses weren’t that bad, but they weren’t  _ him _ . He wasn’t used to seeing black frames around his eyes, or having something resting on his face. He scrunched up his nose a few times. The glasses rose and fell. He sighed.

 

“Hi Jen.”

“Jesus! I mean er, hi, Armie,” Don’s PA giggled loudly and disappeared behind a notebook.

Armie shrugged.  _ Weird girl _ . He pressed the button for the lift, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as he glanced around reception. Timmy came bumbling in through the glass doors, hair still damp, ID lanyard half strangling him as he flung his backpack over his shoulder. Armie felt his chest swell a bit. He couldn’t stop the grin that slowly spread across his face. He put his hand against the sensor, let Timmy enter first.

Timmy didn’t look up until the metal doors were firmly closed.

“Oh, fuck me!”

“What?”

“Are you for real? I think I just came.”

“What?!” 

“The  _ glasses _ , Armie!” Timmy whined. He tugged at the front of his trousers, visibly rearranging, his expression pained as he gazed at Armie’s face.

“There are cameras in the elevator.”

Timmy stuffed his hand in his pocket, “Shit.”

“Do you like them?” Armie blushed, warm and self conscious.

“You’re the hottest man alive. No way are you working on your fucking spreadsheets tonight.”

“I could show you my _ bed _ sheets instead,” Armie stuck his tongue into his cheek.

Timmy rolled his eyes as the lift dinged for his floor.

 

_ I’m so wet, Armie. My panties are all sticky. _

_ Panties?  _ Armie quipped back, adding a smirk emoji for good measure.

_ ‘Boxers’ doesn’t sound as sexy. Neither does ‘briefs.’ Anyway, the point is that I’m a mess for you, baby. Wanna lick me clean? _

Armie clenched his jaw. He could already feel the familiar stirring low in his gut, the steady throb as his cock started to fill out.

_ You’re naughty. I still have three hours left! :( _

_ Leave early. _

_ Can’t. Too busy. I’m getting death glares now cos I’m on my phone. _

_ :( Supply closet then? _

_ Awww. Our first date. Feeling romantic? _

_ Just meet me in five, asshole. _

 

“I’m gonna do some filing,” Armie announced, grabbing a pile of statements from his bottom tray. 

“Hang on,” Denise piped up, “I’ll come with you,” she rearranged her skirt as she trotted over to him. 

“Oh, er, OK then,”  _ Shit.  _ They were screwed. There was absolutely no reason for Timmy to be lurking around on their floor. Armie tried to surreptitiously get his phone out again, warn him, but Denise was already by his side, lip gloss smile shining brightly. 

Armie started to sweat as they walked down the corridor. He pictured Timmy leaning against a whiteboard, tie loose, pants unzipped, curls falling in his eyes as he touched himself.

“Tell you what,” he whirled around, blocking Denise’s path, “it’s really cramped in there, and I kinda fill the place.”

She giggled.

Armie flashed her The Teeth, “Why don’t I do your filing too, and you can stand outside and keep me company?”

“Thanks, honey,” she handed over her paperwork, “you’re a doll.”

Timmy was already inside. He smiled when he saw Armie, froze when he heard Denise’s voice.

“So yeah, like I was saying, I just  _ had  _ to get away from my desk. Jessica will not shut up about her stupid gin and prosecco weekend. I mean,  _ come on _ ! Gin is gin, sweetie, for God’s sake!”

Armie replied with a very convincing fake laugh.

“What’s  _ she  _ doing here?!” Timmy hissed.

“I couldn’t get rid of her,” Armie whispered back, “and I,” he felt himself blush, “I just wanted to see you. Maybe kiss you, a bit.”

Timmy’s face softened. He pulled Armie down into a soft kiss, tongue flicking delicately into his mouth a few moments later. 

“You know she leaves five minutes early every day? I mean, I know it doesn’t sound like much, but over a week that’s nearly half an hour early.”

“Uh huh,” Armie hugged Timmy close, murmured into his ear, “I can’t wait to get you on my sofa tonight.”

Timmy smirked up at him, cupped the bulge in Armie’s trousers, “Why wait?”

“I told them I wasn’t going to do it. The more you do in this place, the more they let you do.”

Timmy fell to his knees. He nuzzled Armie’s cock as he stroked his thighs, clever fingers reaching for the button, the zip. Armie was fully hard and aching, now. He sighed as his cock bounced free, the soft cotton of his underwear brushing Timmy’s face. 

“Fifteen emails I came back to, yesterday. Fifteen! Nobody checks that shared mailbox. I don’t even know why I bother.”

Timmy pulled him out through the slit in his boxers, licking his lips. He lapped at the head, pressed tiny, sucking kisses all over until Armie was leaking precome, rocking his hips into his face. Timmy swallowed him down completely and Armie yelped.

“Armie? You OK?”

“Yes! Fine!” Armie called back, “I stubbed my toe on the filing cabinet.”

Timmy giggled, actually fucking giggled around his cock, and Armie had to push him down further to shut him up. 

The hot wet slide of his mouth was exquisite. Armie shut his eyes and gave himself over to it, Denise’s voice faint and far away as pleasure swallowed him whole. Timmy upped his pace, his hand stroking and squeezing where his mouth couldn’t reach. Armie was already close, embarrassingly so. He tried to warn Timmy with a shoulder nudge, but this just spurred him on, head bobbing frantically. Armie came with a barely muffled grunt, biting his fist as his cock emptied down Timmy’s throat and his glasses steamed over. Timmy pulled off with a wet pop, smacked his lips. 

“And I’m sorry but I’ve been parking in that spot for twelve years.”

Armie pulled him to his feet, kissed him breathless. He yanked Timmy’s trousers open and shoved his hand inside, worked him roughly until he came in his pants, biting hard into Armie’s shoulder. 

The statements lay on the top of the cabinet, completely forgotten. Armie wiped his hand on a drywipe eraser. Timmy zipped up with a grimace. They shared one last kiss before Armie straightened his jacket, ran a hand through his hair, and left the room.

Denise leant against the wall, picking the gel polish off one of her fingernails. Her hand dropped as soon as she saw him, “Oh, are you done?”

“Yeah,” Armie shrugged, “I’m a machine once I get going.”

A small chuckle, “So anyway, Armie, like I was saying…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The title is an Excel pun. I am not sorry.
> 
> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com//)


End file.
